1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of mounting systems for medical device applications, and more particularly to a highly rigid ceiling mounting system for supporting medical device suites.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Medical ceiling mounts are often used in operating rooms or intensive-care units to support various systems required for operations, intensive care or patient examination. For example, ceiling mounts may be used for the mounting of medical equipment such as medical monitors, respirators, syringe pumps, microscopes, C-arms, and the like. The advantage of such ceiling mounts is that they provide a large overhead working range and generally do not interfere with personnel in the core area of the operating theater. One major application area is intensive care medicine, in which medical devices, trays, instrument holders, etc. must be maneuverable with as much flexibility as possible in the vicinity of the patient.
In contrast to conventional floor stands, which usually are of a displaceable configuration, ceiling mounts are often fixed in position at one point (the attachment point on the ceiling, usually a ceiling console). The weight of the entire structure, and any tilting torques, are absorbed at that point.
Often multiple movable arms are attached to such ceiling mounts, with each are carrying a different device. As these arms move during operation, their movement can induce substantial moments on the mount, and thus conventional mounts must be extremely bulky to withstand the high bending loads without damage to the mount, the ceiling structure and/or the devices.
There is a need for a ceiling mount system that is compact, and that is sufficiently strong and rigid to provide desired stability for often heavy suites of medical devices that are attached thereto.